galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abrakadanger
Abrakadanger appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Abrakadanger is a carpet/magician-themed contestant of Galaxy Warriors. This monster was introduced by Cosmo Royale as he turns two Kudabots into balloons much to Cosmo Royale's amazed, he goes to earth and manages to send the Gold Ranger flying into another country and turn the Red, Yellow and Pink Ranger into toys, he was then about to attack the Blue Ranger until the White Ranger (who is invisible) strike him behind with a flower pot, making him drop his staff and allowing the Blue Ranger to send it flying, and grab his friends to retreat, he later return in Oak Hill Plaza with an army of Basherbots, but much to his shock, he see all five of the Rangers, back to normal, he attempted to fire a turtle spell on them, but the Blue Ranger reflected it back at the Basherbots, turning them into turtles, the Rangers then ambushed him with everything they got and with the Red Ranger's Super Slash and Blue Ranger's Magic Dragon Final Attacks, Abrakadanger was destroyed. He is later gigantified by Galvanax's Ship and after attacking the Rangers with his Fireball, he escapes by flying on his broomstick, the Rangers summon their Ninja Steel Zords and combined them to form the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation, to battle him, but during the fight he fires an energy laser that turns the Megazord into stone, Abrakadanger then ambush the Megazord, only to stop after the Bull Rider Zord comes in, the Gold Ranger manage to get the monsters's wand and snatch it out of his hand, freeing the Dragon Megazord from the spell, The Gold Ranger then forms the Bull Rider Megazord and with the Bull Rider Megazord's Rodeo Rapid Blast Final Attack, Abrakadanger is destroyed once and for all. Abrakadanger is quite full of himself, but when he loses his staff, he is weak. Powers and Abilities * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Abrakadanger is a skilled fighter. * '''Fireballs: '''Abrakadanger and launch very large and powerful blue colored fireballs from his hands. * '''Stone Laser: '''Abrakadanger can also fire a light pink colored energy laser from his hands, that when hit on contack with the enemy will turn them into stone. Arsenals * '''Wand Broomstick: '''Abrakadanger posses a wand/broomstick for combat: ** '''Magic Blast: Abrakadanger can fire a light purple colored diamond-shape projectile blast that has the following effect: *** '''Balloon Magic: '''Can turn turn his enemies into balloons. *** '''Knock Back Magic: '''Can send his enemies flying. *** '''Toy Magic: '''Can turn his enemies into toys. *** '''Turtle Magic: '''Can turn his enemies into turtles. * '''Refection Spell: '''Abrakadanger can use his wand to grab his enemies' energy based attack and fire it back at them. * '''Energy Blast: '''Abrakadanger can unleash a devastating energy blast from his Wand. * '''Fireballs: '''Abrakadanger can also launch fireballs from his wand similar to how he launches them from his hands, but are colored purple. * '''Flight: '''When Abrakadanger becomes giant, he can ride his Wand to fly in the air similar to that of a witch. See Also * Yokai Ittan-momen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Murray Keane Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe